A Thousand Years of Waiting
by ItsJina
Summary: Castiel has been with him for a thousand years. Dean/Cas pairing; One Shot


Hello there~

It might be a little bad, considering I've been out of touch for a while. But I wanted to get it out there. And I think I did pretty okay.  
I'd appreciate if it's read and given comments/thoughts on it. But eh. No pressure. Probably best to read this while listening to "A Thousand Years" By Christina Perri. That's what I was doing while writing this, lol. I know there's probably already fics based on this song. But eh. This is what I thought of.  
If there are any questions afterwards, and whatnot, I'll be glad to answer.

**A Thousand Years of Waiting**  
**Summary:** Castiel has been with him for a thousand years.

**xxxxx**

He was sitting on the ground next to the willow tree on a hill, overseeing the beautiful brick city in its glory. The sun was especially bright today, not a cloud in sight and the sky was very blue.

He could distinctively hear the faraway noises from the city below, but none of it mattered. He waited for only one person every day. The drooping leaves gave him shade and protection while he waited.

The sounds of crunching grass reached his ears and he sat straighter, searching for the man.

"Castiel," the voice called.

"Kaeso," Castiel answered. Kaeso entered his sight, finally, walking up the hill with a smile. His green eyes were bright as always and his light brown hair glistened in the sun. His whole body glowed with a thin layer of sweat. His tunic was slightly wet and his robe was sagging from his shoulder. As he walked closer, Castiel observed his face and said, "You shaved."

Kaeso plopped himself closely besides Castiel and settled comfortably before rubbing his jawline and cheeks. "Yes, I did. It was becoming stubble, so I took care of it."

Castiel tilted his head slightly and said, "You cut yourself. Again." He reached out and touched lightly over the red line mark right at the jawline. He wanted to heal it.

Kaeso sighed dramatically but didn't swat away the hand. "Castiel, of course one would cut himself when shaving with a sharp object." He stuck out his tongue at Castiel and then grin. "It's a pain, but one gotta look good."

"Especially when you're the senator's son, right?" Castiel said, and it came out more coldly than he had wanted to reveal.

Kaeso didn't answer and instead, looked at him. Castiel refused to look into those soulful green eyes.

Kaeso reached over with his hand and turned Castiel's face to him. "Castiel," he says with an impossibly grave tone.

Castiel only frowned. "Yes, Kaeso?"

Kaeso leaned in and kissed Castiel gently. Castiel always held his breath during these moments, when his stomach fluttered annoyingly and he became a hundred times more nervous. But he always kissed back, despite his lack of skill. Kaeso was always patient with him.

Kaeso finally leaned back and gazed at him for a long moment. Castiel stared back, blinking slowly.

Kaeso smiled brightly. "I love your eyes. They are the color of the sky."

"You've told me before."

"And I'll tell you again, tomorrow, and the day after that," Kaeso promised and slipped his fingers around Castiel's. He looked out into the city, sighing quietly in content.

Castiel was anxious though, because he knew what tomorrow held. He's heard. He stared at Kaeso, imprinting the face to memory as many times as he could. He clenched just a bit harder around their fingers, wishing to never let go.

Kaeso's smile slipped at the tightness.

Castiel whispered, "Tomorrow—"

"Shh," Kaeso shushed, stopping him.

"But Kaeso," Castiel stopped and kissed the back of Kaeso's hand. He brought one knee up and put Kaeso's hand there, then laying his head on top. "Tomorrow…" How does he begin to explain the tragedy that will be brought forth?

"I'll tell my father."

Castiel turned so fast to look at him, he almost hurt his neck. He looked slightly terrified before saying, "You can't."

"I will," Kaeso said, stronger, and more determined, as he looked into Castiel's eyes. "I will."

Castiel shook his head. "You will be stoned. I refuse to let that happen to you." He let Kaeso's hand slipped off his knee and Kaeso grabbed his hand.

"Then stone to death I will be," Kaeso declared softly. He kissed Castiel's palm, with eyes on Castiel. "For I will not deny my love for you."

It was these moments when Castiel felt incredibly overwhelmed with this unfamiliar happy feeling possibly called 'love' as well as the less pleasant feeling called 'guilt.' Every day, those feelings grew together.

With both hands, he held on tightly to Kaeso's and kissed them both. "I cannot change your mind?" He asked, looking up hopefully.

"Nope." Kaeso kissed his cheek and grin. "You know me."

"Yes, I know you."

Castiel could change Kaeso's mind if he wanted to. But he didn't, because it was Kaeso's decision.

**xxxxx**

He was sitting down on the bed, watching as Anaxandros put on his linen shirt and armor. The sky was cloudy and dark. The clinks from Anaxandros's metal were the only sounds heard. Outside was silent. Rarely anyone walked the streets anymore, unless in absolute necessary. People were afraid. Sometimes, rotting bodies would be found outside, and no one wanted to see that.

"Anaxandros." He said, at last.

"Yes, Castiel?" Anaxandros said without looking. He was still fixing his woolen stockings to cover his legs.

"Do you really have to go?" Castiel asked. He really wondered. Anaxandros never ceased to amaze him.

"Of course." Anaxandros answered easily. "The King commands that every knight go on watch and make sure that the infected stays separated from the healthy."

"But you could get sick," Castiel pointed out.

"I could," Anaxandros looked at him with a proud grin, "but I have confidence in my body."

"You are only human," Castiel said slowly, his head lowered and staring blankly at the ground. His nervous fingers smoothed the bed sheet over and over.

"And so are you," Anaxandros walked over to him, held his head up and kissed his forehead gently. "So stay here. And don't open the door to anyone except me."

Castiel stared into those lovely green eyes, which held his own, for a long moment. He sighed in resignation and whispered, "Be careful."

Anaxandros smiled knowingly. "I will, my love." He stepped away and walked toward the door. "I'll see you later."

Castiel nodded and watched Anaxandros leave. The door closed and he said, a little too late, but a promise, nevertheless. "See you later."

He could've forced Anaxandros to stay. But he doesn't.

**xxxxx**

He watched the sun slowly peeked from the horizon, making the ocean sparkled. Regular people were just starting their day, but not on the docks. Sailors were getting their ships ready, cleaning the deck, stocking food, and double checking every knot and sail. Explorers were arriving from their faraway homes and were stretching out as they walk around the docks and beach. Excitement was in the air; an unforgettable journey was about to start, after all.

He heard him approach, but didn't turn around until he was called out. "Castiel."

Castiel tore his gaze away from the rising sun and looked at his sun. "Yes, Rowan?"

"You know what," Rowan said grumpily. "I thought I told you that you weren't coming."

"I want to though," Castiel insisted.

"No," Rowan said grimly. "It'll be dangerous and it'll be months. You're not used to the sea and you're not a sailor."

"Rowan," Castiel started, impatient, "I can do this. I can take care of myself."

"No."

"Rowan."

They stared at each other with unhappy expressions for a long minute. Rowan sighed heavily, stepped forward and hugged him. "Look, this is my last morning here for a while. Let's not fight."

"We wouldn't be fighting if you'll just let me come," Castiel said quietly and wrapped his arms around Rowan's waist tightly. He mumbled into Rowan's shoulder, "I can help, really."

"Right." Rowan pulled their hug apart, but still kept their hands around each other. He smiled, and it's that real smile that makes crinkles around his eyes and his dimples show deeply. "Castiel, if you really want to come along with me on these explorations, then when I come back, I'll show you the ropes and teach you everything there is to know about sailing at sea. All right?"

And how can Castiel refuse? "All right."

He could still go with Rowan and ignore Rowan's protests, but he doesn't.

**xxxxx**

It's a raining day and it makes the whole camp muddy and drearier than usual. His boots made sucking noises as he marches his way towards a particular tent. No one paid him much attention because he's a normal sight now, despite him being their guard. They gave him hated looks before; now it's just wary, so it was an improvement.

He moved the flap out of the way and entered. "Jacob."

Jacob, green eyes bright despite his current malnourished condition, looked up from his sitting position and scowled. "Castiel. Here again. What do you want?"

Reaching inside his coat, he pulled out wrapped half loaf of bread. "Here. For you."

Jacob's eyes widen at the sight, but he doesn't take it. He paused and said, "Give it to the others. They're starving more than me."

Castiel made an unhappy grunt. "Have you looked at yourself lately?"

"Of course, because they are just hanging mirrors everywhere," Jacob said sarcastically and glared at him. "Give it to the others. I'm more filled than they are, especially when you make it your goal to come here every day and offer me something."

Castiel stared, sighed, and returned the bread back inside his coat. "As you wish." He looked at Jacob, who ignored his presence by staring off somewhere else.

Castiel exhaled slowly, frustrated and unsure what to do. He's been making very slow progress. Reluctantly, he turned to leave.

"Why?"

Castiel stopped and faced Jacob again. Jacob was looking at him now, his eyes beautifully bright. "Why do you come here every day?"

The answer was obvious, so the question perplexed him. Castiel tilted his head slightly as he stared for a moment, hoping it wasn't a trick question, and said, "Because of you."

Jacob seemed surprised and he stared at Castiel with a guarded but undoubtedly curious look. "Is it not dangerous to come here every day?"

Castiel thought about it. "It is."

"Yet you still come?"

"Of course."

Jacob turned red and suddenly looked embarrassed. He turned away. He fidgeted, fixing his rag clothes restlessly. "Oh." His hand rubbed the back of his neck. "Are you saying…you have some kind of attachment to me, or something?"

Castiel really thought that was already clear. "Yes." Seeing the confused look on Jacob's face made him walked over to him. Jacob didn't move, but he clearly tensed. Castiel stopped and frowned slightly. "Don't be afraid of me. Never me."

"I'm not afraid," Jacob declared, jaws clenched tight. His eyes challenged Castiel to say differently.

Castiel smiled a little bit. "I know." He crouched down to see eye level with Jacob, to make sure Jacob kept his eyes on him. Castiel looked him over, the bones protruding from his unwashed skin, his dirty oily hair, his thin arms and legs, his sunken face—his brilliant green eyes. Nothing can ever stop that light from shining. Castiel searched those eyes and Jacob seemed to do the same, questioning and wondering. Castiel finally asked, "Do you trust me?"

Jacob hesitated, but kept his eyes on Castiel. Then, "I…I don't know." He dropped his gaze.

Castiel watched him for another moment, before slowly lifting his hands to Jacob's head. Jacob saw and his eyes widen, though he didn't move away.

Castiel got up slowly as he held Jacob's head and kissed his forehead. "It's all right." He looked down and saw Jacob's confused and terrified look. He stroke Jacob's temple gently. "I am on your side, always."

With that, he decided to leave. He turned and was almost out the tent, when he heard Jacob's quiet voice. "I trust you."

**xxxxx**

He's sitting at the back of a truck and watching dust swirled away on the dirt road. The setting sun is hot but he's not that uncomfortable. Whenever the truck hit a bump or crack, the furniture and baggage would clatter noisily, like they might fall off the truck. The family huddling behind him spoke in hushed tones. They didn't talk to him much, but that was okay. Only one really mattered, and that one talked to him a lot.

"So, Castiel," the boy said with a light tone and playful grin and settled himself down next to Castiel, "We been exchanging little talks on the way, but not really any of the important stuff." He paused and stared at Castiel curiously. "Where do you plan to go when we hit California? Did you get work somewhere?"

Castiel looked at him, those shining green eyes all open and wide. "I'm not sure yet, George."

George frowned and looked unhappy at Castiel. "If you don't wanna say, buddy, just say so." He crossed his arms and turned away.

Castiel, surprised, said quickly, "No, I do want to tell you." He paused. "I just haven't thought that far yet, about what I'm going to do."

George turned back around and looked at him. He tilted his head and said, "You're a strange one."

Castiel chuckled, and George smiled. George came closer to Castiel, his head close to Castiel's. "Well, hey, if you don't got anywhere else to go, you can come with us." He sneaked a glance at his family. "Ma didn't want me to tell you because, well, jobs are hard to come by. She's a little paranoid." He looked up to Castiel and paused, his mouth open, but no words came out. His eyes widen and he swallowed loudly. "Ah, and, uh, um."

"Is something wrong?" Castiel asked. He attempted to put his hand on the boy's forehead. "Are you sick?"

George backed away quickly. "Oh, yeah, it's not that." He looked down, his face incredibly red. "Uh, anyways, if ya don't got no where else to go, then, I hope you'll come with us."

Castiel smiled. "You already said that."

"Oh, right." George's hand rubbed his neck and he seemed to look smaller. "Ma and Pa's found some jobs and a place for us. You should come with us, if you have no where else to go."

Castiel smiled bigger. "Would you like me to come with you?"

George looked startled and then flustered. He quickly said, "I-if you don't got anywhere else to be," but paused and said quieter, "or if you don't mind, then I'd like it if you came with us."

Castiel watched him, a smile stuck on his face as he watched the boy struggle to express himself. "I don't mind." George looked up to him hopefully and Castiel nodded. "I would like to come with you."

George's smile beamed and his eyes sparkled. "Great." He looked over his shoulder. "I should tell ma and pa and them." He got up. "Be right back, Castiel."

Castiel nodded.

George started leaving but then stopped and quickly mumbled, "You've got beautiful blue eyes, Castiel. Blue as the sky."

For a moment, Castiel thought he was back at the willow tree. Castiel smiled, "So I've been told."

**xxxxx**

"Who the hell are you?"

"I'm the one who gripped you tight and raised you from perdition." _And the one who watched you fall from Mt. Vesuvius's ashes. Who watched you lose your battle against the Black Plague. Who watched you sailed toward that oncoming storm. Who watched you get taken into the gas chambers. Who watched you get crushed in the mines._

"I'm an angel of the lord, Dean." _I am finally allowed to tell you this truth. _"And I love you." _I have loved you for a thousand years._

_.  
_

_.  
_

**END**

.

.

**Author note: **If you're reading this, thanks for reading the story. If you have any questions about the story, don't hesitate to ask~

-Jina


End file.
